


Warmth

by autisticblueteam



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Autistic Character, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticblueteam/pseuds/autisticblueteam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locus likes to wash Felix's hair. The experience is relaxing for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> The second of the prompts I took, again by buddahthebob with the prompt 'washing the other's hair' for Lolix! This is the first time I've written either of these two characters, and I also aimed for the softest Lolix possible for buddahthebob so here we go!

The soap suds were thick in Felix’s hair, the strands slipping between Locus’ fingers as they massaged them in. His hair was soft to the touch, softer even than it usually was with the soap and water, and they enjoyed the feeling of it against their skin. Felix definitely seemed happy with the arrangement, as he usually was, completely relaxed under Locus’ attention and letting out the odd little noise of approval at the bonus head massage he was getting on top of having his hair washed for him.

The water washed over them and Felix rested back against Locus’ chest, another contented noise slipping between his lips. Locus felt themself smile, sliding their fingers through his hair and feeling the suds coating their hands. The water was just the right temperature, bathing the two in warmth wherever it touched them and Locus could feel themself relaxing just as much as Felix as time went on. The suds beneath their fingers tickled but sent pleasant sensations through their skin, and the water warmed them to their core; the added sensation of Felix pressed back against their chest only made the whole experience better.

Continuing to massage the suds into Felix’s hair, Locus let themself run their fingers through each individual twist and curl of the black locks. The curls would stretch out as their fingers moved along them and then spring back, one by one, every time they combed through. Over and over they repeated this movement, revelling in the soft feeling against their skin and the relaxed hums that Felix made as he relaxed and enjoyed the continued attention.

It was quiet, a rare thing with Felix around. The only sounds were the shorter mercenary’s relaxed sighs and hums; the water hitting the floor as it ran off of the pair; and the sound of the soap under their hands. Locus allowed themself to close their eyes, simply enjoying the warmth of the water and the suds on their skin. Until, eventually, Felix broke the silence with a soft chuckle.

“Gonna wash it out any time soon, Locus?”

Locus opened one eye, glancing down at him, “Soon, yes.”

“Mm’kay. Keep doing your thing.”

Locus shook their head, but smiled nonetheless as they closed their eyes once more and continued the relaxing, repetitive motions of rubbing the suds into Felix’s hair. The curls stretched out beneath their fingers once again, and the water continued to wash over them. Felix remained leant against them, and they remained relaxed.

Yes, soon they would wash the suds out of his hair, but the longer they spent massaging them in the longer this moment would continue. The longer the familiar warmth of the water and of Felix would radiate through them. The longer the content quiet would continue. The longer they’d be alone with nothing else to do but focus on the other. So yes, soon. But not just yet.


End file.
